undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ava Underwood
(( Note that this page is still in-progress. )) Ava Underwood is the adopted daughter of Willow Underwood. It is currently unknown who her birth-parents are. Apperance Ava is a type of monster called a Vexling. She has black, endless, voids for eyes. Her skin is so pale it looks white. She is 12 years old. She has a third eye in-between her two normal ones. Her hair is a hazel brown. She wears her hair down with a headband, or lets Willow braid it in a long braid down her back. She has visible fangs, but still gives off a child-like appearance. She usually wears long sleeved, white, collared, shirts. She also wears purple mittens. This is because she usually writes down stuff she thinks she might forget down on her arms so that she will remember. She will occasionally wear a set of googles on her head while working on her machines. Personality Ava is very forgetful, and will write important stuff, like directions, down on her arms so that she will not forget, or get lost. All she wants is for people she loves to be happy, and to somehow find her birth-parents. She loves messing with machines she finds in the garbage dump in Waterfall, thanks to her uncle, Lucian, taking her there when she was little. She spends most of her time in Waterfall, as she hates the cold of Snowdin. One thing she would like, is to learn more about Willow, as she is currently trying to do. One of her greatest intrests is the barrier. Backstory Ava has been with Willow as long as she can remember. She has no idea who her birth-parents are, and wants to find them. She spends much of her time hanging out with her uncle, Lucian, and in Waterfall, messing with machines. She became interested in the barrier when she heard about it, and currently wants to join the Royal Scientist. She is working on a machine to find a different method to break the barrier, one that does not result in violence. She likes to go to Hotlands in her free time to watch the CORE from afar. In-Game In neutral, Ava can be found nowhere in-game. In pacifist, she can be found briefly in the garbage dump in Waterfall, and will tell the player about her plans to destroy the barrier. She then makes a comment on how strange the protagonist looks, because, as far as Ava knows, she had never actually seen a human. Only pictures. In genocide, she will watch as the player kills Willow, and decides that she cannot afford not to do anything. This is when she will fight the player. She seems very timid while fighting the player, and shows that she doesn't want to be fighting them at all. She tells the player to SPARE her, even though it is impossible. Her fight takes place right where the entrance to Snowdin Town is. Magic Abilities: Ava can attack with many mechanical attacks, but her magic abilities are still a work-in-progress. She can summon shields and barriers like Willow and Lucian, but they are very weak. One of her attacks uses the Grey SOUL, like Willow, that will slow the player down, and push them along a conveyor belt as a series of mechanical arms slam down. Most of her attacks are based on machines. Quotes: "..." encounter "U-Uh, hello, I guess?" Encounter "I-Is it hot in here?" Neutral "We don't have to do this." Neutral "Please, s-stop." Neutral "O-Ow t-that hurt!" #1 "Wait, are you TRYING t-to hit m-me?" #2 "Mom was right, I-I should have hid like the others." #3 "But I can't just watch all of this happen, y-you know?" #4 "Who am I talking to anyway?" #5 "Cause I have no idea what YOU are." #6 "JUST STOP! P-PLEASE!" #7 "I-It hurts..." HP "So much..." HP "Wait. It's stopping..." HP "....no.... more..... pain...." Death Category:OC Category:Female Category:Monster